<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Didn't mean to by NakuNakuNoMi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235984">Didn't mean to</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi'>NakuNakuNoMi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Other, Reader Insert, Romance, Swearing, injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid was angry. Y/n gets hurt in the process. How to fix this? <br/>Short reader insert ficlet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eustass Kid/Original Character(s), Eustass Kid/Original Female Character(s), Eustass Kid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Didn't mean to</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was also posted on my Tumblr, which is also NakuNakuNoMi. Check it out if you want more content in the form of headcanons rather than ficlets.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>He was angry. What for? He didn’t even remember. Probably something stupid, but it had been enough for him to get into his workshop, slamming the door behind him, loudly cursing. So when someone opened the door of the workshop only a few minutes after he had stormed inside, he just grabbed whatever object was near him, and threw it in the general direction of the door, in an attempt to get whoever dared to disturb him when he was angry to leave.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He didn’t realize is was you. He didn’t realize you’d be trying to comfort him, or at least try to calm him down. He didn’t realize you’d be the one softly opening the door of his workshop, holding a bottle of his favorite liquor to get him to relax and unwind a bit. He only realized this all when it was too late and a heavy piece of metal had already nearly collided with your face. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You dropped the bottle, the sound jerking Kid back to reality from his blind rage. You had managed to avoid the piece of colliding with your face, but hadn’t jumped far enough to keep one of the sharper ends slashing up your shoulder. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck y/n!” he yelled out. He definitely didn’t intend to throw the piece of scrap at you, and even less so meant to hurt you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You bit your lip in an attempt to hide the pain, but your blood quickly staining the top you were wearing told Kid everything he needed to know. He had attacked and injured you, all because he was mad about something that didn’t matter anymore at the moment. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“For Fuck’s sake, get that bandaged up y/n”. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Subtlety was never his strong point, and just like he hadn’t meant to throw anything, he had not intended for that to come out so rude, but here he was, and it was always like that. Surely you’d know that he meant no actual harm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You just nodded wordlessly, looking between him, the broken bottle and the piece of scrap that now lay on the ground in front of you, your shoulder painfully throbbing as it was bleeding harder than you had initially thought. The shock of Kid throwing something at you had delayed the pain response from your brain. You just turned around and walked to your room, looking for your first aid kit while clutching your shoulder in an attempt to slow down the bleeding a bit. The lone crew member that saw you on your way to your room couldn’t do anything but stare in shock. Had Kid done that to you? </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kid was still looking at the door where you had been standing moments ago, eventually moving forward to close it, and then cursing loudly as he made his way back to his workbench. He tried to focus on the thing he had been tinkering with again, but his mind just kept thinking back to you standing in the doorway, the shocked look on your face, and the blood that had dripped onto the floor, something he could not ignore either as the stain was still very much visible every time he turned to look at the door. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Somewhere he hoped that you would come back after taking care of your wound, to apologize for interrupting him while he was angry. But at the same time he realized that was absolutely ridiculous and he should be the one apologizing. There was only one problem with that: Eustass “Captain” Kid does not apologize to people. Maybe you could be the exception. But even if he wanted to, he had no idea how to. He simply didn’t do it, why would he know how to do it? He didn’t indulge in sappy feelings, and yet, he was still in a relationship with you, someone who was way softer and less aggressive than him, and it made him even more angry thinking about it. He’d be enraged if anyone ever hurt you without apologizing for it, and now he was doing it himself. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Unable to work because of his frustrations, he stomped out of the workplace and to your room. You heard the familiar footsteps in the hallway but didn’t do anything, too preoccupied with your first aid kid. Bandaging up a shoulder with only one arm actually available was a lot harder than it should be. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He didn’t say anything, just grabbed the cloth that you had used to wipe away some of the blood, and helped you clean and bandage up the wound. He was just as rough with his movements as he was in general behavior, but you could tell that he was holding back, if only a little. He was trying, but that didn’t stop you from flinching, the wound hurting still. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Look y/n, I didn’t mean.. I, Fuck... I don’t want you in pain because of me.”  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It was an accident.” You were so damn forgiving and he nearly got mad at it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It wasn’t a fucking accident, I threw the thing at you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But you didn’t mean to”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No but-” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“no buts. Thank you for helping.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You smiled up at him, softly pressing your lips to his in a very quick kiss, before pulling back and finishing dressing the wound. The corners of his lips curled up in a smile. An actual smile, something that was meant for your eyes only, and only on special occasions. You put the first aid kit away, pressing your lips to his again, and this time a little longer, so he had the time to wrap his arm around your waist to pull you closer and deepen the kiss. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When the two of you broke apart for air, you smiled up at him again, speaking up in a teasing tone: </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Next time, I hope to quell your anger without getting myself all bloody and hurt”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shut the fuck up.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You could only laugh softly in response as he kissed you again, effectively shutting you up. You felt his regret, and with Kid, that was sorry enough for you.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>